Las cosas y sus maneras de ser
by Rarifica
Summary: Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella. Shinji huyo de casa, 2 años despues debera volver enfrentar sus temores
1. Chapter 1

**Las cosas y su manera de ser**

**Capitulo 1 – MI vida**

Era una pequeña plaza, Se encontraba vacía, era día de semana, por lo que a los niños los padres no les permitían pasar, estaba atardeciendo, pero también era verano, no había justificantes, pero la plaza estaba vacía, sólo debajo de un resbalín dos niños jugaban

- Esta listo- Dijo uno, alzando en su mano un papel de manera triunfal

- aajj, aun no termino el mio – decía el otro afanado en su trabajo mientras le daba la espalda- ¡Termine!

- te tardas tanto- le dijo fastidiado

- ya ya, ¡Hey! ¿por que tiene forma de barco?

- aa pensé que seria más significativo, puedes darle forma al tuyo también

- a no, lo dejo así, no se hacer ninguna

- oye, pero yo te hice un barco

- hacer figuras no era el asunto, además ya te dije que no se hacer ninguna

- aajj, dame aca- dijo arrebatándole el papel- listo- dijo extendiéndolo como quien muestra una obra de arte

- ¿te gustan los aviones cierto?-dijo recibiéndolo

- me gustaría manejar algo

- podrías ser chofer de bus, o ..de tren,

- puff, no es lo mismo

- ya...- dijo acomodando el avión- ¿ que hacemos ahora?

-mm, intercambiamos-

- uu ok- Intercambiaron las figuras de papel sin mucha ceremonia

- ¿ ya estamos casados?

- aa espera- se inclino hacia delante y deposito un besito en su boca- ahora si estamos casados

- bien- dijo riendo sonrojado

Año 2015

- ¡Shinji! Vamos, ya se acabo tu descanso

- ¿a?- dijo levantando la cabeza. - Cierto, lo siento estaba en otro lado –

- bien, bien, puedes divagar todo lo que quieras mas tarde, ahora hay mesas que atender, y creo que hoy habrá buenas propinas – Se puso de pie alentado por esas palabras. Era mejor centrarse en su presente, cosa que le era prácticamente imposible, solía estar pensando demasiado, en fin, mientras ganara dinero.

Estaba en esa ciudad hace casi dos años, dos extraños años. Solía tener sentimientos contradictorios con respecto a su estadía en ella, como menciono antes, se craneaba demasiado y terminaba pensando mucha tontería. Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella, cuando niño no importaba, ahora...ahora dolía. Había huido de casa, obviamente por que no quería estar en ella, no fue un simple, huir a la casa de una tía un viernes, donde tus padres te van a buscar y te llevan de vuelta al hogar ese mismo domingo. No, el huyo lejos, de verdad se fue, realmente quería alejarse, pero aun así dolía que no hubiera nadie buscándolo o preocupado por él, se preguntaba que tan diferente seria si su madre hubiera estado viva......

Decían por ahí que los hubiera no existen, y tenían tanta razón en promulgar algo así, los hubiera apestan, los hubiera duelen por que uno nunca piensa en hubiera a menos que algo te tuviera insatisfecho en tu es

- ¿Les atienden?

- no, queremos ver la carta

-se las traigo de inmediato – Este era su trabajo de medio tiempo, no podías conseguir mucho si eras tan joven, no te contrataban por distintas razones, una vez pasada esa brecha, es decir mintiendo, no era muy difícil encontrar algo cómodo, el tomaba medio tiempo, hacia turnos de tarde y lo compensaba siendo que sacaba la basura, la paga no era grandiosa pero le servía para pagar su habitación. Ese era su gasto fijo e inaplazable. Los sábados y domingos por la mañana trabajaba de empaquetador en un supermercado y con ese dinero extra y nada regular ni seguro compraba cosas extras como algún muy esporádico par de zapatos, algún abrigo, ahorraba para eso.

Era muy cuidadoso de sus gastos, después de todo era alguien independiente, le tomo tiempo percatarse de eso. Cuándo huyo del internado simplemente fue una serie de cosas que le explotaron en la cara y se marcho, ni siquiera fue un arrebato, lo planeo, con una semana de anticipación, planeo irse, pero no planeo lo que vendría después, tomo un tren muy lejos, luego un bus, y luego una micro simplemente tenia en la mente viajar, las dos primeras 2 noches las durmió en un cine, y comió bien, la tercera se deprimió, se dio cuenta de su estupidez y en su soledad pensó en todo lo terrible y no pudo apartarlo de su mente, a la mitad de su almuerzo ( un sandwish comprado en un puesto de la calle) se le atasco y ya no pudo seguir comiendo, esa noche no durmió, la paso echado en el banco de un parque del cual unos guardias lo corrieron dos veces antes de sentir pena y dejarlo entrar en un ajero de banco para que no pasara frío, eso sólo lo hizo sentir más patético, y aunque agradecido siguió sin dormir, el quinto día subió un cerro, era turístico pero era un día de semana muy temprano así que no había nadie, llego al mirador y miro, miro hacia abajo y constato que efectivamente moriría si "caía" de ahí. Lo medito y se acerco un poco más, podría mandarle una carta a su padre, algo dramático, diciéndole todo, de todos modos estaría muerto y no tendría que ver su expresión, algo que lo hiciera sentir culpable, algo que lo hiciera cuestionarse ¿ seria eso posible? Lo triste es que probablemente no...además no tenia papel ni lápiz. Se acerco un poco más miro por la baranda se dio cuenta que tenía miedo, no era capaz de hacer algo así, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el mirador, y comenzó a llorar, no quería morir, no quería acabar con su vida, peor tampoco quería seguir vivo por que se sentía tan miserable, sentía que no debía estar ahí pero no quería irse, cuando se decidió a mover de ahí fue a la ciudad y busco trabajo.

- Shinji!- alguien le golpeo el brazo- ponte atento parece que ya quieren ordenar

- lo siento ya voy- mejor lo dejaba ya , sacudió la cabeza se dispuso a trabajar- ya decidieron lo que van a pedir. Pregunto amablemente y prosiguió a anotar la orden.

Era miércoles, el peor día, ya estabas agotado pero aún faltaban dos días para el fin de semana, estaba muy cansado, no podía irse hasta que cerraran sobre las 10 y mañana tenía escuela temprano. Empujo la puerta trasera mientras medio arrastraba una pesaba bolsa de basura.

- a ya bajale, hasta cuando vas a estar molesto

- da igual, no estarás aquí para saberlo

- aaa ya dije que lo siento,

-mmm

- oye- se acerco y le dio un besito en la nariz

- jijijiji

- vez, sonriendo te ves más bonito

- ajj no entiendo por que tienes que irte

- ...por mi estúpido papá

- tu papá me cae bien..

- mmhhh - frunció el ceño -consiguió trabajo en el extranjero y mamá dice que es una gran oportunidad

- nnn

- pero yo estudiare mucho y seré piloto de jets entonces seras el esposo de un piloto de jets

- pactado – dijo mordiéndose el pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar y o extendió

- Pactado, contesto – haciendo lo mismo

- y como nos vamos a llamar, Familia Ikari

- O familia Nagisa

- Kaworu!! Ya nos vamos, termina de despedirte,

- ¡NO puedo si me sigues interrumpiendo!

-¡ apurate!

- ajj- se volteo a mirar a Shinji que había vuelto a su semblante triste, Se precipito sobre el y presiono sus labios juntos prolongadamente luego se fue corriendo.

En la escuela se sorprendieron cuando llego a inscribirse sólo, invento una historia donde su mamá se había vuelto a casar y el no lo soportaba así que vivía lejos y ella debía pagarle todo,, habían pasado a dos meses desde que huera cuando se decidió a retomar, aun se enorgullecía de esa decisión, era independiente, no tenia nadie que le obligara a ir, le quitaba tiempo para trabajar hacer dinero. Pero no era tonto, no quería ser mesero toda la vida, tal vez si se esforzaba podría ir a la universidad, tendría que armarse de valor y exigirle a su padre que la pagara, y para eso tenia.. que estudiar mucho.

Tokyo 3

- Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia especial para hoy a las 12:30, a traves de los distritos Kanto Chubu, alrededor del área de tokai. Por favor refugiarse en su albergue asignado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

En ese primero capitulo algo de lo que ha sido de Shinji desde que se escapo, esta historia en un principio viene de fragmentos de anime, cosas mi cosecha y una serie de falsh back que dan señas de como vivía Shinji antes de huir, ( también dan señales de que lo motivo a hacerlo)

Esta historia empieza suave pero esta tomando vuelo, esta vez es un KaworuxShinji, en general no me gustan lasa parejas "tipicas" o sea, ToujixShinji naahh!. Pero Kaworu encajaba perfecto para esta historia así que lo deje así n.n ( parecen que me gustan las parejas con diferencia de edad, como KajixShinji, tengo un HarryxNarcisa y tengo una de spiderman con un hombre mayor xD). Tardara un poco en aparecer, pero llegara.

Leanla, de verdad que creo que esta buena ( la sugerencia viene de muy cerca xD pero no se lo pierdan). Otra cosa, me jode el limite de caracteres para el resumen de la historia, te cortan la inspiración, una que se preocupa preparando algo para atraer el interés de los lectores y después te toca cortarlo para que quepa en la cagada de espacio que te dejan !!, ufff y termina quedando una cosa pequeña que no apasiona a nadie, en fin, aquí les dejo el resumen que yo quería poner:

Si hay una cosa más terrible que una situación difícil, es ser completamente consciente de ella, cuando niño no importaba, ahora...ahora dolía.

Decían por ahí que los hubiera no existen, y tenían tanta razón en promulgar algo así, los hubiera apestan, los hubiera duelen por que uno nunca piensa en hubiera a menos que algo te tuviera insatisfecho en tu es

- ¡Y mira en el estado en el que llegaste! ¡¿ andas por ahí de gamberro metiéndote en peleas?! ¡no soportare esta clase de comportamiento! ¡ya no eres un niño para...-

//// Shinji huyo de casa tratando de olvidarse de su pasado, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, y 2 años después deberá volver para enfrentarse a sus temores

Proximo capitulo: Llegada a Tokyo 3


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2 **

Tokyo 3

- Se ha declarado un estado de emergencia especial para hoy a las 12:30, a través de los distritos Kanto Chubu, alrededor del área de tokai. Por favor refugiarse en su albergue asignado

Apago la radio despertador, seguramente algún temblor, donde se encontraba ahora era una zona estable así que no tenia que preocuparse por posibles sismos. Se levanto para lavarse, tenia que ir a al supermercado, no era tan rentable como para tomarse la molestia, pero si había aprendido algo

en sus primero dos meses es que los fin de semana bien temprano van a supermercado los mujeres mayores con dinero que no gustan de achoclonarse con el resto de la gente, y te dan buen dinero porque le lleve los carros al auto o incluso a pie hasta la casa. Se puso su grandes pantalones su gran polerón, en un principio los compraba así pensando en ahorrar y en que ya crecería, luego se dio cuenta que eso lo hacia sentir seguro, protegido de la gente, para que no lo vieran....

Cuando entro al supermercado vio a dos hombre altos de negro que halaban con una de las cajera, cuando iba a recoger el oberol le pregunto a otro empaquetador

-¿problemas tan temprano?¿ Que paso ?

- no lo se, pero si te preguntan tu no has visto nada- le contesto un tanto alterado

- pero ..si no he visto nada- le contesto extrañado

- exacto, no has visto nada, o mierda señalo para acá, maldita soplona. Hola señores¿ les puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si, ¿te llamas tu Shinji?- le preguntaron. Escucho un suspiro al lado suyo, las tres personas ahí se giraron a verlo

- aamm lo siento, prosigan

- Si, ese es mi nombre

-¿ Shinji Ikari?- ¡puta madre!

- No lo siento,

- aa cielos amigo, yo ya pensaba que habías caído en el lado oscuro

- lo volvieron a mirar

- mejor me callo

- entonces tu apellido es...?

- Nagisa

- ¿No conoces ningún Ikari?

- no, lo siento

-....bien, gracias por su cooperación- Y se retiraron

- Si Ana Franck hubiera vivido en tu ático- le dijo Shinji a chico a su lado con sorna

- ya ya

- Shinji!- el tipo pego un salto a su lado

- eh?!

- La jefa quiere hablar contigo- aaii no

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puta madre, puta madre, puuta madre!- iba pateando el aire de vuelta a su pieza. Tranquilo Shinji, no es todo, hay otro supermercados en la ciudad,- si pero no en tan buen barrio, ya, a sólo debo encontrar otra mujeres ancianas para llevarles su carros – exhalo aire tratando de calmarse, producto de los hombres que habían ido buscándolo en la mañana lo habían despedido- No debí levantarme esta mañana, el día no podría ser peor

- Shinji Ikari- levanto la mirada. - Tenemos ordenes de encontrarlo-. Ahí estaban esos hombre otra vez

- pero...ya les dije que mi apellido es Nagisa- Los hombres se acercaron le enseñaron una foto suya, era una copia de la que había presentado en su actual escuela, traía el pelo corto uniforme, quizá podrías hacerse el tonto y decir, oo el tipo se parece a mi, tal vez si me cortara el cabello

- ok...- Dijo en cambio resignado-

- Su padre lo solicita, debemos llevarlo

- ajj esto no esta bien- dijo subiendo la escalera sintiéndose enfermo, los hombres le siguieron. Abrió la puerta y la dejo abierta para que entraran también, - ¿saben para que me quiere ?

- no manejamos tal información, has tu equipaje

- ¿equipaje?- dijo alarmado- aa ¿mi padre no esta aquí?

- Debemos escoltarlo hasta Tokyo 3, no tomes más de lo estrictamente necesario

- mmm- comenzó a recoger una poca cosas y ponerlas dentro de una mochila – ¿sera de ida vuelta?- preguntó

- se le informara una vez allá- Ya mejore no pregunto más, mientras bajaba la escalera pensó en si podría salir corriendo...no creía, esto tipo se veían fortachones, bueno, si sólo quería verlo que de malo podía haber, ...nunca le había salido nada bueno de las visitas de su padre

- Esperen. ¿Dijeron Tokyo 3? – pregunto una vez en el vehículo- pero esa zona esta en evacuación, lo escuche hoy pro la radio- Lo tipos giraron la cara y no le contestaron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El objeto no identificado sigue acercándose

-Tenemos contacto visual

-Lo transferiré al monitor principal

- Han pasado 15 años

-Si, así es

- Angeles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó con un movimiento brusco - ah?

- ¿es eso? - vio que uno de los grandulones temblaba al lado suyo y sostenía un arma

- no, no dispares, recuerda las ordenes,

- mientras no hagamos nada estaremos bien, si nos nota nos matara

- debemos aterrizar- entonces miro hacia la puerta y lo vio, Varios aviones militares y luego- ah...!

- están comenzando a atacar- Vio como el monstruo sacaba algo de un brazo atravesaba auno de los aviones produciendo que el helicóptero se sacudiera en el aire. El piloto movió una palanca y el helicóptero se fue hacia arriba evitando una humareda, y comenzó un descenso rápido, demasiado

- ¡manten la calma!

- ¡sacanos de aquí!

-El objetivo continua intacto. Continua dirigiéndose a tokyo3

-Las fuerzas aéreas no pueden detenerlo

-¡ Esto es la guerra!¡movilicen a todas las divisiones a las bases de Atsugi e Iruma!

- ¡No retrocedan ! ¡Destruyan el objetivo a cualquier costo!

- ¡retrocede! ¡retrocede!

- Calmate, sólo llevanos a tierra a salvo- es oían unas explosiones. Fue un aterrizaje violento, pero apenas tocaron tierra alguien lo bajo del helicóptero- Ahí vienen los vehículos- Pero en otra dirección llego un auto chirriando los neumáticos en el concreto. Una mujer abrió la puerta

- Sube! ¡ el va conmigo!- dijo con voz autoritaria. Sólo se subió apresuradamente vio como el monstruo gigante levantaba un pie

- no va a pisar...- el auto retrocedió tan fuerte que se fue hacia delante, luego giro y acelero en dirección opuesta

- ¡como!, ¡ eso fue un golpe directo!- un general golpeo el puño con la mesa haciendo saltar las colillas de cigarro

- el batallón de tanques fue destruido. Los misiles la artillería no tienen efecto...

- ¡es inútil!¡ no llegaremos a ninguna parte con armas tan débiles!

- ..entendido, Lo haremos como teníamos planeado en un principio

- ¿que?,¡ no puede ser!- La mujer estaba reclinada mirando a lo lejos con unos binoculares- ¡van a lanzar una mina N2! ¡ agachate! - luego se le tiro encima aplastándolo contra el asiento. El vehículo por la onda explosiva, pero cuando se hubo detenido lo único que le importa fue quitarse ese peso de encima, se revolvió y salio de debajo de la mujer y se arrastro tan rápido que rallaba en la histeria hacia fuera del auto y trato de calmar su respiración

- ¿ estas bien?- dijo ella mirándole preocupada

- ahh..?- calmate calmate calmate- si.. sólo..tengo tierra en la boca

- bien, asustado supongo primera explosión eh? - pregunto con tono risueño

- ..muchas gracias...emm

- puedes llamarme Misato

- encantado de conocerte – dijo educadamente

- igualmente Shinji

-¿estado del objetivo?

No podemos verlo por el efecto de la onda explosiva

-Fue una explosión inmensa, debe haberlo destruido

Sensores en linea

- ¡ Reacción de energía en el centro de la explosión!

-¡¿que?!

Imagen visual restaurada

- ooh!

- ese era nuestro az bajo la manga...

- increíble....

-¡maldito monstruo!

- Seguro, no te preocupes. Protegerlo es mi máxima prioridad. Preparen un tren para nosotros, una sin escala por favor. Si, asumo toda la responsabilidad a que fue mi idea irlo a buscar, adiós- corto el celular

- amm, esta bien que haya eso esto -le pregunto de pronto refiriéndose a una baterías que había robado para echar a andar el autoritaria

- um? Tranquilo, esta bien, era una emergencia, además aunque no lo parezca so una oficial de rango asi que esta bien

- eso no parece una buena excusa

-¡que aburrido! Te ves demasiado tranquilo a pesar de tu linda cara- se revolvió incomodo en el asiento

- oh! Te avergüenzan los cumplidos- el sólo miro hacia otro lado, si ella supiera

- perdón, es natural por que todavía eres un niño- si niñez había quedado atras hacia a mucho y no por que quisiera. La miro, de nuevo, desearía ser como ella, vivaz y alegre

- tu eres muy infantil para tu edad ¿sabias?- dijo algo frustrado. ella alzo una ceja, y un segundo después el auto se sacudía de un lado a otro

- aahhh! - mejor se guardaba sus comentarios la siguiente vez

La puerta se esta cerrando, atención por favor, el tren esta a punto de partir.

Vio como se cerraba una tecnológica compuerta, era como las del metro pero mucho más pesada y tenia un logo escrito en ella.

-¿ la organización especial NERV?

- Si, una organización especial relacionada directamente con las naciones unidas

-¿ mi padre pertenece a ella?

- bueno..si, ¿sabes a que se dedica?- giro la cara y se mordió un poco los labios tratando de recordar

- mi antiguo tutor me dijo que era un trabajo importante para proteger a la raza humana- Sabia que su papá hacia algún trabajo importante,hacia a hacia tanto que despreciaba la idea que no pensaba que fuera realmente cierto, recordaba las últimas veces que vio a su padre

-¿ que es esto? ¡¿alguna clase de etapa de la rebeldía?!, no voy a permitir que te conviertas en un gamberro que se diría si el hijo de Gendo Ikari anda por ahí de maleante, tu madre estaría avergonzada, ¡ ya no eres un niño!

Cerro los ojos para evitar los malos recuerdos. Sabia que no tendría que haber venido, sabia que no iba a ir bien, no entendía por que demonios su padre lo llamaba a su trabajo, las cosas terminarían aun peor

- Usted es ahora el comandante de esta operación, veremos como la maneja-

- entendido-

- Ikari, considerando nuestro armamento disponible, debo admitir que no tenemos ninguna manera efectiva para acabar con el objetivo

-¿ está seguro que puede derrotarlo?

- Por eso es que NERV existe- contesto acomodándose las gafas y demostrando mucha confianza

- esperamos mucho de usted

El objetivo sigue inmóvil

El porcentaje actual de intercepcion objetiva es de 7.5%

- Las tropas de las naciones unidas no pueden hacer nada ¿qué harás?

- activare la unidad 01

- pero no tenemos piloto

- no te preocupes, un nuevo piloto de respaldo esta por llegar

- ¿vamos a lugar donde esta mi padre? - pregunto nervioso

- si, allá vamos- se quedo mirando un punto fijo y comenzó a sentirse angustiado, recordando tantas cosas, el golpeado, el solo, el sólo necesitando apoyo, el huyendo. Por cierto tu padre te dio una tarjeta de identificación- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

- ..te equivocas no he visto a mi padre

- ah?, pero de seguro los que fueron por ti te entregaron algo – mm pensándolo recordaba que le habían entregado un estuche de cuero, pero estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera lo había abierto. Comenzó a hurgar su mochila encontró finalmente una hoja algo arrugada, tachada en la mayoría de las partes, y con una tarjeta pegaba a ella, se la entregó

- ¿sera esto?

- gracias- la miro un momento- entonces, lee esto- dijo extendiéndole un libro

- NERV?- es sobre el trabajo de mi padre ¿ hay algo que yo deba saber?- ahh no me sorprende, ates nunca me escribía a menos que necesitara algo de mi ..

- ya veo, lo consideras un cliente difícil,yo siento lo mismo- o no tienes idea. Se abrió el ascensor frente a ellos y por ella asomo una rubia y alta mujer- ho-hola Ritsuko

-¿que esta haciendo capitán Katsuragi? Estamos escasos de personal y tiempo

- lo siento- pregunto haciendo un gesto mono, probablemente el alguna vez fue mono también

- mmhh- suspiro- ¿ el es el niño?- pregunto mirándole a él

- Si, de acuerdo al reporte de Marduk él es "el tercer niño"- por que hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahi, además de que iba todo esto, ¿tercer niño? Acaso..tal vez u padre tenia otro hijos y de eso se trataba esto- Encantada de conocerte

- eh! Igualmente

- se parece mucho a su padre, ninguno de los dos es sociable

- Bueno te dejare a ti el resto- Ikari se subió a un plataforma comenzó a descender

- ..sera su primer encuentro en 3 años- dijo pensativo una vez el comandante hubo desparecido

-subcomandante el objetivo ha vuelto a moverse

- muy bien, a sus puestos de combate

- uh! Se ha oscurecido- lo habían medido en un compartimento y habían cerrado al puerta- ah!- cuando la luz se encendió -una cara...un robot gigante- se parecía a la cosa que había visto cuando estaba en el helicóptero, tomo el manual que le había dado Misato comenzó a ojearlo

-no lo encontraras en el manual, este es el EVANGELION, esta es la unidad 01, construida en secreto, Es la última carta de la humanidad

-¿ es parte del trabajo de mi padre?

- ¡así es!- escucho una voz por un alto parlante

- eh?- levanto la vista y muy arriba en una plataforma estaba su padre

- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

Ufff me sentí presionada con ese review, fuera de que tienes razón esta historia aun no la he terminado de escribir, voy por el capitulo 11 pero trabajare duro por que también detesto cuándo te dejan a medias con una historia. Ciertamente las cosas por acá han estado medio desiertas, veremos si el estreno de las películas aviva un poco los ánimos, ya me gustaría a mi saber que pasara con fanfics como "la mujer de mis sueños II". Has leido como el vino, de rarifica, es muy buena ( muajaja dale haciendome publicidad)

jijijiji

Proximo capitulo:_Tal como lo pensé, soy innecesario_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?-

se le atasco la respiración su corazón se acelero de manera que le parecía imposible, con el allá arriba se sentía aun más pequeño, si fuera físicamente posible juraría que se había encogido

- padre..- susurro. No fue capaz de seguir mirándole, bajo su cabeza y miro hacia un lado mordiéndose el labio

En la pantalla podía ver la imagen se Shinji varios números cambiando a cada milisegundo, bien, se registraba alterado. Sonrío para si. El miedo era sinónimo de respeto

- ¡muevanse!

- ¡la unidad 00 esta congelada!....¿esta pensando activar la unidad 01?!- grito Misato

- No tenemos opción- escucho que decía la doctora Ritsuko

- pero..Rei no puede Pilotear, ¡no tenemos pilotos!

- acaba de llegar uno- respondió con tranquilidad- El ceño de Misato se contrajo

-¿ hablas en serio?

- Shinji Ikari-

- si?- levanto su vista del suelo

- tu lo pilotearás- quedo completamente sorprendido

- Pero a Rei Ayanami le tomó 7 meses sincronizarse con el EVA, él acaba de llegar, ¡es imposible!

- basta con que tome asiento, no esperamos más

- pero.

- no tenemos más opciones- Mientras tanto el empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor, primero triste, angustiado, luego furioso

- padre ¿ por qué me has llamado?

- exactamente por lo que tu piensas

- ¡¿quieres decir que debo subirme a esto y pelear contra ese monstruo que vi?!- preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más iracundo

- así es- contestó con tranquilidad

-¡¿ pero qu?!¡¿por que me dices esto ahora?!¡¿pensé que no me necesitabas?!- grito

- sólo te llame por que te necesito ahora- dijo sin alterarse. Como lo imagino, siempre era así, bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿ por qué yo?

- por que nadie más puede

- ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡ nunca lo he visto ni he oído hablar de él! ¿ como podría yo?

- recibirás instrucciones

- no... ¡no puedo! ¡ es imposible!- se sentía acorralado, esa sensación de sofoco que lo asaltaba aun aveces, lo mismo que sintió cuando..

-¡si vas a hacerlo deja de perder el tiempo,!¡Si no puedes largate!- abrió los ojos, claro.. como siempre, cuando las cosas no eran como su padre quería era echado a un lado. No sabia por donde irse, ya se había avergonzado suficiente volvería a su vida y seguirla fingiendo que no tenía un padre, miro a Misato en busca de ayuda

-sube.- ¿ ella también?

- de ninguna manera, después de llegar hasta aquí, es ridículo- dijo mirando al suelo. Ella se agacho frente a él buscando su mirada

- Shinji ¿ por que viniste?- Giro su vista indignado, no vine, fueron por mi, debí haber corrido en la escalera – No escapes de tu padre, pero aun de ti mismo- eso le llego, le llego profundo, llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo de todo, quien se creía ella para obligarle a enfrentar, el no quería enfrentar

- ¡no puedo hacerlo!

-Fuyutsuki!

- si?

- despierta a Rei, el nuevo piloto resulto ser un inútil

- pero comandante ¿podemos contar con ella?

- no esta muerta- Podían escuchar todo el intercambio

- Bien entonces, reconfiguren la maquina para Rei- Escucho que daba ordenes la doctora Ritsuko, luego ambas, ella y Misato salieron caminando del puente dejándolo ahí

_Tal como lo pensé, soy innecesario_

Derrepente sentía ganas de llorar, peor no lloraría ahí, no enfrente de esa gente, no enfrente de su padre, el ya no lloraría, ni una lágrima por él.

Trajeron una camilla con una chica herida, no pida ser, no podían pretender que ella lo hiciera estaba herida, vio como la chica se levantaba, estaba muy herida temblaba, ella tenia mil veces más valor que él, no podía dejarla. Además el les demostraría, ya verían _no huyas, no huyas, no huyas_

_- _Lo haré – dijo con determinación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Shinji!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se sentó en la cama. Todo era blanco

- Un hospital...- se dejo caer de espalda otra vez, y ahí se quedo. Y trato de apartar de su mente su última visita a un hospital.

- Siempre he dicho que el aire acondicionado es el gran legado de la humanidad ¡ un éxito científico!- Iban en una de las camionetas equipadas de NERV, había estad en reconocimiento de terreno. Había quedado un gran desastre luego del ataque

- Shinji ha recobrado el conocimiento- dijo Ritsuko cortando el teléfono

-...¿cómo esta?

- No hay heridas externas, su memoria esta algo confundida

- no puede ser..¿contaminación mental?

- no es nada de que preocuparse

- ya veo...- contesto aliviada- Es así por que todo fue muy repentino

- no me sorprende, una carga muy fuerte fue impuesta en sus nervios craneales

- te referirás a su corazón

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿ Está bien que vivan separados?

Para Ikari y su hijo es natural no tener contacto

Si existiera algo inusual seria que vivieran juntos

-¿solo?

- Si, su habitación esta en el bloque 6, en esa dirección ¿algún problema?

- no.- contesto con voz tenue, después de todo estaba acostumbrado, era independiente, ..bueno aquí le pagarían los gastos, pero ...en fin. Resignación.

-¿estás contento con eso Shinji?

- prefiero estar sólo, es así en todas partes- contesto con una sonrisa, realmente no le molestaba. Misato lo miro fijamente

Y ahí estaba, en el auto camino al departamento de Misato, que al parecer no podía concebir que alguien tan sensible como él estuviera sólo

- esta noche lo pasaremos increíble

-Misato Katsurgi- no es una mala persona, aquí estaré seguro, se convenció a si mismo mientras se hundía en la tina. Cuando me baño es cuando más malos pensamientos vienen a mi mente..- mi Padre-

- ¡Shinji!

-¿si?

- ¿te gustaría cortarte el cabello?- su cabello, cierto, lo traía largo, demasiado largo, la primeras veces luego de que huyo fue a cortárselo, ahora lo hacia muy de vez en cuando y lo mantenía largo, no le gustaba pero era más barato, ya que así no tenia que cortarlo tan seguido, además le ayudaba a hacer creer que era mayor, para los trabajos, no aceptaban meseros de 14 años- encontré una foto tuya, te vez adorable- exactamente ese había sido el problema

- cortarme el cabello estaría bien

- ¡bien! Iremos mañana - escucho sus pasos alejarse. Siguió pensando, al menos le habían traído sus cosas, no eran muchas, sólo sumaban tres cajas un bolso, considerando que era todo lo que tenia, pero era lo que el había construido, las señas de su progreso personal. En fin ya estaba matriculado en una escuela y...

- ¿por que sigo aquí?- suspiro desanimado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Misato, ya es de día – vio como un bulto se revolvía bajo las mantas

- mmm estuve trabajando toda la noche hasta hace poco , no tengo que ir a la oficina hasta la tarde, así que por favor dejame dormir- dijo todo esto sin asomarse ni un poco

- bien..

- aap por favor saca la basura

-ok

-¿te acostumbraste al colegio?

-si

- bien, cuidate – saco la basura y se fue,¿ que si se había acostumbrad? No era muy difícil, sólo hacia lo que en la otra escuela, ignoraba a todos, el primer día llamo la atención por el cabello, es tarde Misato lo llevo a cortarlo así que el segundo día también llamo la atención. No le gustaba eso, nunca le había gustado, no a menos desde que recordaba, siempre había sido tranquilo, peor al parecer eso no bastaba para mantenerte lejos de los problemas, ya lo había constatado en el pasado y ahora lo reafirmaba, un chico lo había acorralado en el baño para advertirle que ni mirara a su novia que ve a saber tu que chica era por que él ni idea, por suerte entraron otros dos muchachos y se lo espantaron, les dio las gracias y algo nervioso se largo de ahí, así que no sabia sus nombres.

Mi padre no esta aquí, entonces...¿por qué sigo piloteando esta cosa?

...Me golpearon, lo recuerdo.. .Estaba teniendo malos momentos, ahora veía flashes de lo que fue 2 años atrás

-Shinji, ya es hora ¿estás listo?- se sobresalto, no era momento para pensar en eso, nunca lo era para pensar en cosas desagradable.

- muy bien

- ¡despegue!

- ¡mira! Lo vencieron- Kenosuke había insistido en que salieran que podría morir sin ver la pelea y blablabla. Vieron como la cosa gigante...la cosa gigante mala tomaba al Robot de una pierna y lo lanzaba lejos

- ¡mierda viene hacia aca!

- aaaaaa!- ni en estos momento Kenosuke tiraba la cámara. El robot callo peligrosamente cerca de ellos, de verdad a punto de aplastarlos. El monstruo se acerco, se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, el robot trató de contenerlo a fuerza bruta

-¿por qué no esta peleando?

- por que estamos aquí no puede moverse libremente- De pronto el Robot expulso algo y la voz de una mujer les ordenó entrar, esperaban encontrarse a la mujer- ¿el transferido?- El chico estaba sentado un poco más adelante y ni siquiera volteo a mirarlos

¡Problemas en el sistema nervioso!

E por que han entrado cuerpo extraños

Escuchaban como en un altavoz. El chico maniobro y tiro al monstruo lejos

¡Ahora! ¡retirate! -

Usa la ruta de escape n°34. Pero El chico no se movía, tenía la cabeza baja por un momento temio que estuviera inconsciente

-¡Transferido! Dijo que te retires...¡transferido!¡ ve al lado este de la montaña!- escucho que murmuraba algo- ¿que?

- no huyas no huyas no – vio como movía unos controles

|Cuchillo progresivo activado!

¡Shinji obedece mis ordenes, retirate!

- aaaaaaaaaaa!!! - el robot comenzó a moverse de manera brusca y los hizo caer. SE encendió una luz roja y todo fue muy confuso, el chico seguía gritando. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que había ganado, y que había roto en llanto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya pasaron 3 días – dijo echado en la mesa

- ¿desde que nos castigaron?- pregunto Kenosuke sin despegarse de su computadora

- desde que él no viene a clases quiero decir

-¿quien?- sin dejar de teclear

- el transferido, imbécil

- ¿te preocupa?- dijo mirando a Touji por primera vez

- no es que me preocupe- contesto avergonzado

- aaj no seas tarado, por que no vas le dices lo que quieres decirle, si hubiera ido antes te hubieras ahorrado al agonía de estos 3 días, ten- dijo extendiéndole un papel- esta es su dirección, ve y deja de atormentarte

Din Don

Estaban tocando el timbre, aaaii no quería levantarse, no se suponía que nadie viniera, había aprovechado que Misato no estaba, no bebía desde que había llegado a Tokyo 3 y realmente le había estado haciendo falta. Todo esto de los ángeles lo tenía mal, en un principio creyó que podría sentirse útil, pero ahora no sentía más que un embarazo ficticio peor en la garganta y

Din Don

Seria mejor que atendiera pronto, se enjuago al boca por si era alguien importante

- Si? Ah!- SE sorprendido de verlo ahí

- HOLA! - dijo el chico muy tieso- amm soy, Suzuhara Touji, de tu clase

- lo se..- dijo algo cohibido

- bien, yoo yo quería decir... a no se yo, tu, tu eres sensible ajj me estoy haciendo un enredo, no se supone que diga cosas amables, pero tu...tu pareces huraño en la escuela, con los polerones anchos y el cabello largo sin hablar con nadie, pero, pero creo que eres agradable, y simpático sólo, tímido, y que no te gusta estar sólo – todo eso lo había dicho mirando el suelo y con voz queda- así que vengo a promocionarte mi amistad- levanto la vista finalmente más alentado- es al dos por uno, Kenosuke y yo en un mismo paquete, se que el no es la gran cosa pero viene de gratis

- ajajaja- más alentado aun por haber logrado una risa continuo

- bien, podríamos comer juntos en los almuerzos juntarnos a jugar vídeos, muy de vez en cuando estudiar, tener amigos evitaría que se te envalentonen matones como el del otro día y si no yo me lo espanto, podemos jugar a la pelota y espiar a las chicas- continuaba enumerando con los dedos

- ¿hola?- se volteo- ¿Un amigo Shinji?- Misato apareció por el pasillo del edificio

- aa?¡? si, es Touji

- o bien, es el primer amigo que viene, quieres pasar, traje comida- dijo Misato enseñando las bolsas, Touji sólo asintió y entro tras Misato. Shinji le acerco unas pantuflas

- amm sabes, también puedo venir a buscarte en las mañanas, ya sabes los amigos también hacen eso- el notando como el chico miraba a Misato caminar no pudo más que romper en una carcajada. Talvez no estaría tan mal después de todo.

N/A : Perdon por la tardanza, honestamente no habia actualizado porque..no queria xD, no en serio, voy por el cap 11 en esta historia y me estanque, no he escrito nada más, además ha cosas que no me termina de gustar así que he ido reordenando, editando, y las escenas futuras no se acaban de formar en mi cabeza, tengo el objetivo pero no lo que va en medio, entonces he estado algo bloqueada, tratare de trabajar en eso pero ahora mismo ya se acerca la prueba de selección universitaria en Chile, y amm deberias estudiar XD, aun así siempre encuentro tiempo apra esto, generalmente se me ocurren las cosas antes de dormir así que no se preocupen acabare esta historia no la dejare a medias como detesto que hagan otros autores ( hn hn, Jiraiya-Sama). En fin, gracuas por el review, eso motiva n.n.


	4. Chapter 4

**------------**

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4**

¡SPLASH!

Salpico gran cantidad del agua cuando alguien salto dentro de la piscina

- ¡vamos Hideko!- veía como las chicas jugaban lejos más arriba en su clase de natación. Mientras

-¡ tendrás que invitarnos a comer si pierdes!- jugaban Basquetball- ¡ahí va!

- ¡vamos por una canasta!- el se mantenía al margen, no le gustaba mucho la clase de educación física, de hecho en la otra escuela se la saltaba, no tenia una gran fobia a ella, sólo...prefería evitarla, había...tenido cierto problema en su corta estancia en el internado donde su padre lo envió

- Tus piernas son torneadas, debes ser bueno en los deportes- se dio vuelta sobresaltado luego miro sus piernas,

- amm gracias...nunca lo había notado

- se ven lindas, tu eres lindo- El chico se acerco, lo siguiente que supo fue que el tipo estaba en el suelo y el profesor le preguntaba cual demonios era su problema. El sólo lo quiso empujar, pero al parecer saco fuerza del pánico y el muchacho termino con la frente partida al golpearse con una banca, para su mala suerte el niñito resulto ser un riquito llorón y todo apuntaba en su contra

-¡ Esta etapa de rebeldía tuya a me esta hartando! No puedes hacer estas cosas de matonada

- lo lamento..

- espero que tus dramas de adolescente terminen – dramas adolescentes, el no sabia una mierda

- no veo cual es tanto problema, sólo fue un accidente entre alumnos

- eres mi hijo, y me dejas mal a mi, sabes lo importante que- siguió y siguió, eso fue lo último. Una semana después ya no tenia de que preocuparse,se había ido a donde no podía manchar su imagen

Bueno eso había pasado, sabia que exageraba, pero mientras pudo saltársela lo hizo, además..odiaba el estúpido chorsito

- ¡Grupo 2! a correr- esos eran ellos, se puso de pie

- ¿entonces eres malo en los deportes o algo así?

- no, digo soy regular no soy tan malo, no es que me moleste hacer ejercicio, sólo no me gusta la clase de educación física- Touji Estaba sentado sobre su escritorio y de vez en cuando le extendía su paquete de papas fritas.

- entonces podrías ir a jugar a la pelota con nosotros un día de estos

- si, yo también voy, - Kenosuke extendió su mano indicando que quería papas también

- compra las tuyas

- ¿¡ por qué a Shinji si le das?!- reclamo

-¡ Shinji esta muy flaco!

- pero yo necesito grasa también- De pronto la puerta se abrió fuertemente, ingreso una chica con uniforme de inmediatamente todos lo prestaron atención. Era extranjera eso estaba claro, era blanca, su cabello era rubio cobrizo y tenia ojos azules. Ella camino hacia la pizarra y empezó a anotar algo. Estaba escribiendo en otro idioma

-Hola, soy Azuka Langle Sohryu, mucho gusto- En eso ingreso el profesor

- o veo que ya te presentaste, bien, - dirigiéndose al alumnado- Azuka fue transferida desde Alemania así que muestrenle la amabilidad japonesa. Toma asiento- La chica camino segura y sonriente. Ofrecía una agradable y dulce primera impresión, y por supuesto no tardo en hacerse popular. Para el receso todos hablaban de ella.

-¡¿ya la viste?!

-¡si!¡si!

- ¿es extranjera?

- Si transferida al segundo año clase A

- realmente es muy bonita

- me pregunto si tendrá novio

- no seas tonto, supongo que tuvo una difícil separación en Alemania

Y para el receso ya le había quedado claro que era una presuntuosa,

- hola, Shinji- se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con ese acento- guten morgen

- ah?-

- es un saludo en Alemán....-al ver que el no reaccionaba-ahh..podrías actuar más entusiasmado sabes, soy yo la que te habla, la chica más popular del colegio

- amm ¿gracias?- Lo cierto es que a él por..cierta cuestiones no le entusiasmaba para nada, se había vuelto casi un asexual, lastima emprender la retirada de esos asuntos tan joven pero así son las cosas y el estaba cómodo con eso-

- puff, en fin, no era eso lo que quería decir, eres el 3er niño cierto?

-....

- yo soy la segunda, piloto de la unidad 02, por eso fui transferida aquí- explico

- oo claro la unidad que arribo ayer, si lo recuerdo

- no te ves la gran cosa, digo escuche mucho sobre...tu hazañas- dijo con sorna

- jo- ok, era una antipática se iba a dar vuelta e irse pero

- ¿la otra esta aquí también cierto?-

- …La otra quien- derrepente noto que mucha gente los estaba mirando

- eres tarado o que, el primer niño obviamente- ok, no tenia ganas de quedarse a aguantar esto, odiaba a la gente mimada

- Ayanami, si esta por allá- la señalo y vio como chica se emprendía en esa dirección- suerte con eso- dijo antes de largarse de ahí

-¡Shinji! Por acá- vio a Touji agitando el brazo para llamar su atención- ¿donde estabas?... uiii y esa cara-

- la nueva es piloto también

-¡¿en serio?!- se asomaron para ver tras es y vieron a la nueva hablándole a Ayanami

- ahora que lo pienso, siempre eligen excéntricos para ser pilotos

- jajaja gracias

- a, mejor vamos a los vídeo juegos- dijo palmeandole la espalda

- que hay de kenosuke

- fue a revelar unos rollos, dijo algo de una nuevo negocio

- o bien- se encogió de hombros

---------------------

-¡ ya llegue!- dijo dejando sus zapatos-no se para que lo digo si no hay nadie.-en cierto modo no era muy distinto de antes, excepto por la comodidad, seguía teniendo privacidad e intimidad, pero ya no tenia que ir a trabajar después de la escuela. Se estaba mal acostumbrando. Levanto la vista y vio un montón de cajas, frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia su habitación y al abrir la puerta- ¡puta madre!

- que grosero, son mis cosas- o no..esa voz, volteo al pasillo

-¿ que rayos estas haciendo aquí?- allí estaba la tal Azuka

- ¿por que sigues tu aquí?- uff me lo pregunto seguido- ahora yo viviré con Misato

- ah?- entonces tras ella vio una caja con sus cosas apiladas. A No! Sus cosas no! Abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades cuando...

- no seas moleta Azuka, lo siento Shinji sólo tendrás que cambiarte de habitación, te ordene la del fondo- dijo Misato llegando justo a tiempo para mediar el conflicto

- ufff, bien- tomo su caja y se encamino hacia la otra habitación

- gracias por tu comprensión- le grito- muy amable no crees- dijo dirigiéndose a Azula

- uui creí que iba a gritar más cuando llegue estaba diciendo palabrotas, llega medio minuto más tarde y se hubiera puesto feo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿eso es un ángel? -pregunto sorprendido viendo la proyección en la pantalla, parecía la foto del chupacabras

- si, es como una larva, no ha llegado a la madurez- explico la doctora Ritsuko- nuestra primera misión es capturarlo vivo. Se encuentra a gran profundidad dentro de un volcán

- ¿si fallamos?- pregunto Azuka

- lo destruyen, ¿entendido?

- si – contestaron

- el piloto asignado es...

- ¡yo! Yo buceare- a Azuka sólo le falto saltar en su lugar, era como los sabiondos en la escuela, odiaba la gente así

- bien, Azuka lo harás con la unidad 02

- bien! uuii lastima Rei, te perderás las aguas termales- se inclino Azuka burlona. Hacia unas semana cuando ella llegó a la escuela quiso hablar con Rei, yo me fui de ahí, pero me comentaron como fue, Al parecer Azuka le había ofrecido su amistad alegando que eso era altamente conveniente y Rei había dicho que no tenía ninguna motivación para eso, pero que si se lo ordenaban podía hacerlo, al parecer Azuka no se lo tomo bien y había estado tratando de molestar a Rei desde entonces. Vio como Rei no se alteraba en lo más mínimo y seguía mirando al frente, bueno al parecer Azuka no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

- nos iremos lo antes posible preparense.

-¡ sera pan comido!

20 minutos después

- ¡NO! ¡¿qué es esto?! - escucho el grito de Azuka. Había estado esperando eso desde que vio como habían equipado a la unidad 02 jajajjaja

- es un traje especial al calor, la presión y la energía nuclear- ya a, si sera todo eso pero aun así se parecía a Michelin

-¡no, no iré!- y ahí estaba, el había pronosticado un berrinche. Esto definitivamente lo hacia sentir mejor, odiaba el traje especial y que se le pegaba al cuerpo, era demasiado ajustado,asi que sólia estar incomodo, pero ahora viendo a la presumida se sentía mucho mejor. Tironeo un poco el traje y luego miro el de Azuka, no sabia cual seria el objetivo pero precia un palo atravesado a un globo...pensándolo bien, él cambiaría su traje por el de ella con mucho gusto-¡Shinji es más apropiado para un trabajo como este!- que?! Yo que?!

- Yo iré en la unidad 02- vio como Rei a su lado se ofrecía. Ella estaba siempre en silencio, era valiente y esforzada, nunca replicaba y hacia lo que le pedían, jamas la había oido quejarse, aun cuando esa primera vez estuvieron a punto de mandarla a pelear casi agonizante...

- ¡NO!- vio como Azuka se acercaba y le empezaba a gritar a un palmo de su cara

- ufff- suspiro resignado

Miraba el cielo azul sentado dentro del EVA, era extraño pero era relajante, considerando que las últimas veces, fuera de los entrenamiento que había estado en él había estado poniendo en juego la vida, aun así el EVA le transmitía una sensación cálida. Derrepente vio tres luces brillantes moviéndose

- ¿que es eso?-

-La fuerza aérea de las naciones unidas estará pendiente de nosotros- escucho decir a Ritsuko por el intercomunicador- hasta el fin de esta operación

- ¿van a ayudarnos? -pregunto Azuka entusiasmada

- no, se encargaran de limpiar el lugar en caso de que fallemos

-¿que quieres decir?

-Destruirán el ángel con una mina N2 junto con nosotros

-¡ espantoso!- Dijo Azuka indignada

-¿quien ordeno algo semejante?

- El comandante Ikari- ...debió verlo venir. Parecía del estilo de su padre

Los oficiales de policía se ofrecieron a llevarlo a casa, quería negarse, quería estar sólo, no quería estar con nadie, y ellos sabían, sabían lo que había pasado, pero que más podía hacer, también tenia miedo de salir.

- muchas gracias- dijo bajándose. Cuando se hubieron alejado se volteo y comenzó a buscar la llave del edificio, pero con un brazo inmovilizado era algo difícil, cuando la hubo encontrado levanto la vista y se quedo inmóvil. Ahí en la puerta estaba su padre, tenía un celular en la mano y parecía sorprendido, su expresión se fue tornando sombría.

-¿donde has estado?

-.......

- Tu tutor me llamo preocupado, has estado desparecido por 3 días

- yyo

- ¡Quien te crees jovencito, te vas no llamas a nadie, y luego te trae de vuelta la policía, !- había comenzado a gritar y el no pudo más que encogerse- ¡Y mira en el estado en el que llegaste! ¡¿ andas por ahí de gamberro metiéndote en peleas?! ¡no soportare esta clase de comportamiento! ¡ya no eres un niño para...- ya no lo escucho más sólo agacho la cabeza aguanto hasta que su padre se hubo hartado, sentía que se hundía, más y más, no supo cuando su padre se fue pero el aun estuvo ahí de pie su tanto, una semana después su padre volvió y le informo que lo había inscrito en un internado

Eran cosas que probablemente siempre habían sido de cierta manera, pero no fue hasta ese entonces que el se dio cuenta, las cosas con su padre estaban simplemente rotas, no debía esperar nada de él.

- a vamos a empezar ¿están listos?

-¡si!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta la proxima n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- aaaa! No tengo intención de apegarme a su obsoleto sistema- Se había desarrollado una discusión cuando Misato hizo mension a sus resultados académicos

- Has en roma lo que hacen los Romanos, tienes que adaptarte a Japón

- ¡no quiero!- Azuka volteó el rostro y se fue con la barbilla en alto a su habitación. El sólo siguió tomando tranquilamente su té

- ufff.. y bien tu Shinji

- ¿si?- contesto sin mirarla,

- tus notas son muy buenas- dijo mirando el informe

- …...lo dices sorprendida

- ajajaj lo siento, bueno eres hijo de gente renombrada por sus mentes brillantes después de todo, es sólo que te vez tan apático de todo, no creí que estudiaras mucho, lo lamento- dijo aun sonriendo- ¿pero como has estado tu?¿ Van bien los amigos?- dijo poniendo el informe a un lado. El se sorprendió - ¿qué sucede? ¿pelearon?

- aam no, no, sólo, me sorprende jajaja, sabes la gente suele suponer que si las notas son buenas todo en tu vida esta bien

- eso es absurdo, podrías enfermar si estudias demasiado- dijo riendo

- ajajaj si, bueno, mis amigos van bien- se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se fue- ¡Azuka! ¡ya me voy!- y se escucho la puerta inmediatamente después uno pasos apresurados

- ¡ ese idiota se fue sin mi! - a Azuka pasaba corriendo.

Una vez estuvo sola iba a empinarse su cerveza- ...un momento- Se quedo pensando, esa era una respuesta poco común, / la gente supone que si las notas son buena todo esta bien.../. Se quedo mirando al vacío.

-¿ocurre algo? - pregunto nervioso, en realidad sabía que iba a tener problemas, había llegado a la base de nerv y lo habían llevado a hacerse un examen medico...con examen de sangre y orina incluido

- Creo que te lo supones - hizo una pausa y lo miro fijamente - la verdad Shinji es que encontré al revisar tus resultados encontré indicios de alcohol, bastante alcohol- Ritsuko ya no lo miraba, miraba el expediente que tenía en la manos

- lo siento, es que.- iba a hacer el intento de explicarse

- lo cierto es que no es mi asunto, eres menor pero se que lo jóvenes hacen esa clase de cosas, es como una muestra de rebeldía o alguna manera de llamar la atención- si claro, llamar la atención, por eso lo hago en secreto, pensó con ironía - sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te presentaras a Nerv bajo la influencia de ningún fármaco o bebida alcohólica, es con vidas humanas con lo que tratamos aquí- dijo esta vez mirándole severa

- si...

- puedes hacerte un tatuaje si quieres- río de su propia broma- bien, puedes irte, - Se largo de ahí, se fue furioso, iba pensando insultos para ella todo el camino, sin parar. Claro, con vidas humanas, te importa más la vida de otras personas que de quien tienes en frente, por supuesto, por que seria diferente ahora, por supuesto el sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto ¡¿por que importaría más un mocoso alcohólico matando su hígado que millones de personas?... Cuando llegó a la casa se encerró, se agacho frente al closet y comenzó a remover los zapatos. Ahí al fondo encontró una botella de agua ardiente.

-¡Llegue!

- bienvenida – Se asomo Azuka

- ¿que tal la escuela?

- horrible

- bien- dijo quitándose el abrigo ya acostumbrada al carácter de Azuka - ¿que preparas?

- salteo champiñones ¿quieres?

- woow claro,- se acerco a mirarlo con deseo- que raro que estés cocinando

- Shinji está dormido- respondió explicándole

- ¿tan temprano? Iré a ver si tiene hambre

Toc Toc

- Shinji- abrió la puerta- Shinji...- Estaba recostado en la cama dándole la espalda, aún traía el uniforme puesto, debía estar muy cansado, lo comprendía todo esto últimamente debía ser agotador para él

- ¿y?- Pregunto cuando hubo vuelto-

- esta profundo..bien, más para nosotras – Si Misato se hubiera adentrado más en la habitación habría visto la Botella que Shinji sostenía aun dormido y descansaba vacía sobre la cama.

Martes

Le había dolido la cabeza toda la mañana, se tomo dos aspirinas pero el dolor persistió, eso le pasaba, se lo merecía- me pasa por comprar alcohol barato.- Todo le había ido mal, se quedo dormido Y Azuka no le despertó, había llegado tarde y había perdido un examen que de todos modos le tomarían. Y lo que le puso la guinda al pastel, tenía que ir NERV así que se había separado de Touji y Kenosuke y lo había agarrado la puta lluvia. Por supuesto en lo sabia que iba a llover por que nadie le había avisado. Corrió todo lo que pudo y se metió en una galería, esperaría que se calmara un poco, todavía tenía tiempo. Llevaba ahí como 15 minutos y vio que llegaba mucha gente y entraba a uno de lo locales ¿ que venderán? ¿y como cabe tanta gente?. AL final se decidió por ir a curiosear. Se paro frente al loca, y no vio a nadie, que raro había visto entrar a mucha personas. Miro a ambos lados para ver si había alguien, metió la cabeza y vio una señora en un mesón, ella se percato de su presencia antes de que pudiera esconderse

- pasa ¿ que se te ofrece?- entro tímidamente ¿y ahora que?

- yo..la verdad amm tenia curiosidad por lo que hacen aquí

- Es una clínica, aquí atienden dentistas, kinesiologos para terapia después de algún accidente, psicólogos, psiquiatra y demás.

-o!..bien...gracias- y salio casi huyendo de ahí

Miércoles

¿ que rayos hacia ahí? Estaba dando vuelta en la galería y se paseaba como haciéndole guardia a la puerta. Ajjjj- se largo de ahí

Jueves

Finalmente entro

- Hola

- hola – contesto la señora suavemente, quizás le reconoció, pero no dijo nada- ¿que se te ofrece?

- ammm, quisiera saber que que tal es la atención aquí, tiene algún folleto.

- claro cariño- la mujer abrió un cajón y saco un tríptico para luego entregárselo- Se lo entrego- ¿No eres muy joven para estas cosas tu sólo ?- mujer busco su mirada

- me tengo que ir- y se fue

Viernes

Daba vuelta el panfleto entre sus manos. Ahí no decía nada, era la típica propaganda de bienestar. Planes de salud, medios de pago, pero todo en general. Se levanto para ir a la escuela de una vez, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior

Y ahí estaba de nuevo

- hola

- Hola, se te ofrece algo

- ammm no ..decía nada en el panfleto, quería..saber si puedo ver amm que tal el personal, ya sabe, si son gente capacitada.- La mujer se sorprendió pero agradada con su gentil timidez le extendió lo que parecía ser un libro de firmas.

- , sólo tengo esto - sonó el teléfono y ella se dio vuelta para atender la llamada. La miro para asegurarse de que no le prestaba atención y comenzó a mirar. Haber Maxilofacial...¿ que sería eso?Ritzuki blablabla terapia recuperativa, Psicología, Adictos al juego no, Impotencia...da igual, Extirpación. Nada de grupales, dio vuelta la pagina comenzó a mirar los nombres de los psicologos. . ah! Ahí estaba, por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte

- Hasta luego- colgó- y encontraste lo que?...- no había nadie allí.

-¿que?- pregunto algo exaltado

- ¿quitarnos todo?- medio reclamo Azuka, y menos mal por que si no la pregunta se le hubiera saltado a él.

- Están por entrar en un ambiente ultra aséptico, no es suficiente con una ducha y un cambio de ropa interior

-¿ por que tenemos que pasar por todo esto sólo para la prueba de piloto automático?-

- El tiempo no se detiene, la tecnología de lo EVAS esta en continua evolución, por eso necesitamos estar tomando datos continuamente

- ehhh?

Estaba en una cabina independiente donde había sido desinfectado ya no sabia cuantas veces, era como una ducha pero el agua y lo que fuera que eran las otra cosas venia de todas las direcciones, se abrió una puerta y delante de él había un largo pasillo, podía ver las cabezas de las chica en cabinas al lado suyo, esto iba a ser taaan incomodo. En un último intento de aferrarse a su pudor se cubría la entrepierna con las manos

- muy bien ya me tienen como querían- escuchaba la voz indignada de Azuka- desnuda y bañada 17 veces

- Ahora los tres deben atravesar ese pasillo y entrar a los entriplug

- ai no..- ya se lo veía venir

- no se preocupen. Los monitores de onda visible están apagados, su privacidad está protegida

- no es por eso, ¡es que me hace sentir mal!- contesto Azuka avergonzada. JA tu, sentirte mal, yo creo que tendré un ataque de nervios.

- Está es una prueba de armonización directa, no permitiría la interferencia de los trajes

Cuando terminaron la prueba ni siquiera se fue a bañar, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y se fue de ahí hecho una bala. Tenía algo que hacer

- Hola que se te ofrece

- quiero Consultar un psicólogo-

-¡Pero eso último fue el colmo!

-pudiste haberte negado- le dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-y poner en duda mi integridad como piloto

- entonces de que te quejas – tu y tus problemas infantiles

- ¿y tu? ¿eres acaso un hombre? Siempre tan complaciente, ¿ te has dado cuenta siquiera de como nos controlan? Hasta nos prohibieron ir a nuestra gira de estudio

- la verdad la gira no me interesa

- ...bueno.. que pasara cuando te prohíban algo que realmente quieras hacer

- si renunciaras podrías ir a la gira y adonde tu quisieras

- ¡ no seas ridículo!¡ esto es mucho más importante!

- ahí tienes tu respuesta- se puso de pie comenzó a lavar su losa. A Azuka le comenzó a temblar la ceja- Misato ya me voy- aviso mientras se ponía sus zapatos

- que te vaya bien- escucho que le gritaban

- ¿adonde vas?- le pregunto Azuka

- A casa de Touji

- pufff- la chica bufo y se adentro en la casa. Él se fue a lo suyo

Entro al edificio. La mujer de la recepción lo saludo. Tomó el ascensor hasta el piso 8, Camino hasta la oficina 805 y toco el timbre, abrieron de inmediato, dentro había otra recepción

- O! Pasa de inmediato, el doctor a esta desocupado- le indico la mujer. Abrió la puerta y entro

- Hola Shinji, ponte cómodo- Dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo una cajonera para extraer un expediente, lo abrió para constatar que fuera el correcto

Paciente: Ikari Shinji

Víctima de abuso sexual

N/A:

Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, la principal razón de esto son mis estudios, me absorbieron completamente y me quitaron casi todo mi tiempo libre, la otra razon esta ligada a la primera, esta historia aún no la he terminado de escribir, y si bien quizás entre mis estudios podría haber encontrado tiempo para actualizar no así para escribir ( en serio, llegue al hospital debido al estres, y no es cuento, me bajaron la defensas, agarre un virus y termine hospitalizada xD), ahora se vienen las vacaciones así que espero ponerme al día con esto n.n, ahora espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo por favor dejen comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

- ¡no me gustan las niñas! ¡ son estúpidas! - escucho que alguien reclamaba vehementemente el sólo sonrío  
-¿pactado?  
-pactado – le dio un beso y se marcho. Todo el mundo se marchaba, su madre murió y lo dejo sólo en este mundo, Kaworu se fue lejos y su padre lo fue a botar lejos como quien engaña al perro. Así que haciendo lo que había aprendido el se fue también

**Capitulo 6**

- pero papá, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo? – tenía un bolso, se había mudado con su papá a una nueva ciudad, pero apenas hubieron llegado su papá lo dejo en casa de alguien le dijo que ahora tenía que irse

- tengo trabajo importante que hacer, no puedo cuidar de un niño-¿ que puedes replicar cuando te abandonan sin tapujos?, ni siquiera le dio una conmovedora excusa, simplemente le dijo, no puedo cuidar de ti, y sin inmutarse por sus lágrimas le dio la espalda y se marchó

- ¡no me gustan las niñas! ¡ son estúpidas! - escucho que alguien reclamaba vehementemente el sólo sonrío

-¿pactado?

-pactado – le dio un beso y se marcho. Todo el mundo se marchaba, su madre murió y lo dejo sólo en este mundo, Kaworu se fue lejos y su padre lo fue a botar lejos como quien engaña al perro. Así que haciendo lo que había aprendido el se fue también

No huyas

- ah!- despertó sentándose en la cama. Se dio cuenta que lo que le había despertado era el ringtone de su celular, lo descolgó y se echó hacia atrás cuando

- Hola

- amm ¿estabas durmiendo?

- si...

- no importa, jugaremos a la pelota ¿vienes?

- no soy la gran cosa en eso

- sólo por diversión, te divertirás

- ok, a que hora y donde

- estoy llegando a tu casa- el colgó

- hey! Pero..- se quedo hablando sólo. Suspiro y se levanto

- Y cual es la necesidad de que sea tan temprano- Traía puestos un poleron, zapatillas, y unos largos short, como debían ser...aunque eso era un contradicción en si misma.

- es para empezar el día con energía- Dices eso pero la única manera en la que podría sentirme energético seria dormir más pensó.

- ¿Y kenosuke?- pregunto en cambio

- lo llame más tarde, así podía sólo yo ver a Misato -

- aiii ustedes en serio…en fin, a que estas después me tienes que acompañar al centro, tengo que hacer una compra

- que vas a comprar

- Un instrumento…

- no sabía que te gustara la música ¿ tocas alguno o tomaras clases?

- tocaba uno... hace mucho...

- ¿Por qué comenzaste?

- mmm lo sugirieron, yo tenía 5 años así que no me opuse

- lo dices como si te hubieran obligado- dijo anotando

- bueno..

- honestamente Shinji ¿te gustaba?¿ lo disfrutabas?

-...si

- ¿y por qué lo dejaste?

- hubieron muchas razones ¿ hablar de esto para que sirve?- El Hombre lo miro por sobre la libreta- ufff…bien, mucha razones pero todas relacionadas a lo mismo

- ¿y cuáles fueron? Cuéntame

- bueno... Deje mi chelo tirado ese día, esa es una, no tuve interés alguno en adquirir uno nuevo, deje de ir a las clases por razones obvias, estuve encerrado una semana, y si hubiera podido quizás hasta cuando hubiera estado allí, en el momento no me interesaba para nada así que simplemente me aleje de eso.

- deberías retomar

- ¿y eso por qué?

- dices que te gustaba cierto, bueno creo que por lo menos 2 veces debes haberte parado a mirar instrumentos en un escaparate y haber sentido deseos de hacerlo pero desechaste la idea. Puede que creas que es una idea superflua y que no tiene nada que ver con ayudarte pero esto es algo que debido a tu accidente ya no haces, no dejes que esto te limite más, es un pequeño paso para superarlo. Además la música es usada para terapias de todo tipo, creo definitivamente que esto te hará bien.

El jugar con amigos se sintió bien, patio fuerte y descargo toda su furia en eso, incluso había dejado moretones en las canillas de otros chicos y él se había llevado unos también, dolía pero se sentía bien. Luego, embarrado, sucio y sudoroso no podía dejar de reír mientras recordaba cada detalles con sus amigos, hoy se sentía bien.

-¿ el EVA 03?

- Sí, ha sido construido en los estados unidos y ya está acabado

- entonces...

- comprendo que sea alto secreto pero podrías contarme algunas costas de vez en cuando- reclamo. A Kenosuke le encantaba todo lo relacionado con lo militar

- no tenía idea

- ¿ no sabes que van a hacer las pruebas de puesta en marcha en el centro Matsushiro?

-no...

-¿tienen algún piloto?

- no lo sé...- Se encontraba conversando con Kenosuke en la azotea del colegio

- Touji se está tardando mucho, comencemos a comer sin él

- ¡te oí! - Touji venia atravesando la puerta. Comenzaron a discutir amistosamente

- Se que la gente joven suele dejar pasar un tiempo por su dificultad para afrontar las cosas, y puedo deducir que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde tu incidente ¿hace que tanto?

- ... ¿puede saber eso? ¿Cómo?- pregunto algo nervioso, pensando que quizá la gente podía saber mirándole por lo que había pasado

- etapas, evolución frente a un hecho- dijo como hablando del clima- pero no contestaste mi pregunta

- 2 años... ¿en qué etapa estaría yo?

- bastante avanzada, encontraste un modo de afrontar lo que te sucedió, eres distante y huraño, creo que quizás pasaste por alguna fase violenta. ¿fue así?

- sentí mucha rabia, pero nunca golpee a nadie- vio que el hombre escribía algo en su libreta

-¿nunca nadie noto que algo extraño te sucedía?

- no vivía con mis padres, una semana después de... me fui a un internado, luego de eso huí como ya había mencionado

- sobre esa huida ¿por qué huiste exactamente?

- no le parece que ya está claro

- déjame expresarlo mejor, te quedase allí por un tiempo, así que no fue el hecho en si mismo, o tal vez no completamente, que fue lo que te hizo tomar la decisión final

- mmmmm. Mientras estuve en el internado, no hice amigos, no hablaba ni con el chico de mi mismo cuarto, mis notas descendieron y...

Los maestros habían comenzado a llamarle la atención, lo llamaban y le preguntaban si no estudiaba, si no entendía, si necesitaba ayuda, que había horarios de consulta. Incluso estuvo en la oficina de la directora, cosa que le pareció excesiva, la mujer incluso le pregunto por que no se había unido aún al club de música, que esa escuela era famosa por su buen nivel en las artes y tantas otras cosas. Que debía integrarse, que era joven, luego empezó con que quizá ahora no le parecía importante pero sus calificaciones. En fin que ante tal insistencia y con la esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz prometió subir sus calificaciones. La gente creía que mientras te fuera bien en la escuela en tu vida iba todo perfecto. Pues partida de ilusos idealistas no es así, la vida no es la escuela, odiaba a todos esos niños que seguían en su burbujita, de pronto de sintió molesto y envidioso de todo aquel que no era él, y de todo aquel que era feliz, pero nadie lo noto, pues su calificaciones eran buenas. Quería estar en su casa, su antigua casa, ser de nuevo vecino de Kaworu y jugar con él a escondidas bajo el resbalín. Pasaron algunos meses.

Estaba cambiándose la ropa de educación física, cuando un chico se le acerco...

- él… él hizo un comentario, no creo que haya tenido mala intención, pero..yo me asuste, lo empuje y se golpeo la cabeza, tuve problemas por eso, fue eso lo que finalmente me decidió a largarme de ahí- El hombre anoto algo y luego el alcanzo una hoja blanca

- quiero que dibujes una casa – dijo entregándole un lápiz. Comenzó

- entonces...hace cuanto que no ves a tu padre

- lo veo ahora- seguía dibujando

-¿volviste?

- no, más bien el me trajo

- ¿no es eso bueno? No pareces muy contento, ¿no quiere decir que te quiere con él?

- ja!- no pudo contener la risa sarcástica- él no es ...digamos un padre muy presente

- el trabajo le impide pasarla contigo eh?

- si, eso y que no quiere hacerlo también- El hombre alzo la vista para mirarlo detenidamente y Shinji le alcanzó la hoja con el dibujo

- bien Shinji esto sería todo por hoy, no vemos la próxima semana

- bien- dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¡ah Shinji! Antes de que lo olvide,¿ cómo vas con el Chelo?

- estoy mejorando- dijo con una sonrisa

- eso es bueno, sabes, cuando uno tiene algo que lo carcome debes encontrar como usarlo, canalizarlo es lo que digo- Se despidió y se fue a casa

Hacia ya un mes que practicaba todos los días. En el centro de música le prestaban un instrumento, así que el suyo estaba escondido en su habitación, lo usaba para ensayar cuando estaba sólo. No se le hacía tan difícil, considerando que llevaba años sin tocar, sabía lo que debía hacer sólo que sus dedos no se movían con la destreza de antes, pero ya estaba agarrando habilidad y eso lo tenía motivado.

Estaba sentado en una silla tocaba el chelo, era una pieza simple, nada muy difícil, le relajaba el sonido, tan grave armónico, y el hecho de ser capaz de producir algo así, tanta paz, finalizo satisfecho, había logrado terminar sin ningún error

Clap clap clap

- ah? - se dio vuelta sorprendido

- ¡no está mal! No tenía idea que tocabas- Le decía Azuka entusiasmada

- comencé a los 5 años, pero lo deje un tiempo y no soy muy bueno ahora,

- "persevera y triunfaras" estoy impresionada- Él era el impresionado, a veces se llevaba tales con Azuka, daba la impresión de una caprichosa, presumida todo eso, pero en ocasiones hacía ciertos comentario que te ponían a pensar, ella fue elegida cerca de los 5 años, es decir entrenaba para ser piloto desde muy pequeña, y de seguro se había esforzado mucho para eso también. Si sólo no fuera tan odiosa todo el tiempo

- volviste temprano, creí que cenarías fuera ¿no tenías una cita?

- ¡ me aburría tanto con ese mocoso! Me escabullí cuando estábamos en la cola de la montaña rusa- Ahí estaba, había sido mucha sensatez para un sólo día

- Eso estuvo mal

- No me interesan los niños, no saben nada del mundo- Ok, eso lo hacía pensar otra vez.

-Esto no es bueno, no puedo esperar aquí- decía frustrado ante la demora del elevador. De pronto se abrió una puerta frente a él, tomo el impulso pero al ver quien estaba dentro se detuvo, su semblante se ensombreció.

- ¿ bajas o que? - le pregunto con voz brusca, es sólo pudo mirarlo con furia

- no- contesto secamente. Vio como su padre apretaba un botón y las puertas se cerraban de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que tenía los puños apretados cuando comenzaron a dolerle por las uñas. El lo odiaba, pero era terrible saber que ni siquiera valía la pena ser odiado, su padre no sentía por él ni eso, simplemente indiferencia. Se dio la vuelta y se largo a casa, al diablo Ritsuko.

-para el test de activación del EVA 03 utilizaremos al cuarto niño- Le informo Ritsuko

- ¿ el cuarto? El instituto Marduk no me comunico nada-

- los informes oficiales llegaran mañana

- ...Esta bien ¿quien es el elegido?- Misato se acerco a la pantalla algo amurrada

- mmmm, un japones con nacionalidad extranjera

n/a: tome en cuenta la sugerencia de dividir las escenas para que fuera más claro, la verdad es que no sé como quedo pues este capítulo los escribí hace tiempo así que ahora sólo lo edite ( de hecho cambie una cosillas porque al releerlo me disgustaron, y lo estoy subiendo sin sentirme satisfecha de él del todo, aún así espero que les guste.


	7. Chapter 7

Ufff mil disculpas por todo el tiempo sin actualizar

gracias :

Grimmxxx

Mikami 92

SaM-nya

Sabaku-no-rosa

**Capitulo 7**

Estaba en un cementerio. La tumbas eran simples, sólo fila y filas de columnas, no había pasto. Si lo veía de lejos parecía los palos de una siembra cuando esta aun no está verde, no importa del ángulo que los mires siempre están alineados. La tumba de su madre era un lugar sobrio...

- Hace 3 años que no nos encontrábamos aquí- La voz de su padre tras él le sobresalto, no por oírla en si, si no por que se le oía extraña, estaba simplemente hablando, la noción de su voz que tenia en la cabeza era molesta, iracunda, ordenando, humillando, nunca simplemente hablando

- desde entonces no había vuelto aquí- dijo mientras se agachaba y reposaba las flores en el suelo- Lamento no haber venido mamá

- Las personas continúan viviendo y se olvidan de sus recuerdos- ¿estaba acaso recriminándole?

- ¿tienes una foto de ella?- tu seguiste con tu vida también, sin ella y sin mi. Era lo que también pensaba pero lo que jamás saldría de su boca.

- no, y la tumba es simbólica, no hay más que polvo- era experto en herir, ¿Qué peor que decirte que ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo al cual llorar?

- mi tutor me dijo que habías tirado todo

- todo esta en mi corazón-

-...¿ no vas a regañarme?..¿por huir?- pregunto quedamente. Hubo un momento de silencio- claro que no- se contesto a si mismo- después de todo no estamos relacionados- Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, escucho como un helicóptero se acercaba a recoger a su padre, pero no volteó.

* * *

-¿donde esta Shinji?

.- en su habitación, al parecer peleo con su padre, espero le haya gritado o algo, si descargarse evita que ande por ahí de melancólico

- iré a hablar con él- Tocó la puerta- Shinji...voy a entrar- Vio como el se volteaba en la cama dándole la espalda-¿ las cosas fueron mal con tu padre?- No hubo respuesta- No puedes huir siempre

- pues huyendo me iba mejor

- Si no das el primer paso las cosas no mejoraran

- no me interesa,¡ lo odio!

- ….- escucho como Misato cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo.

- esto no tiene arreglo

* * *

- ¿y que fue lo que sentiste?

- muchas cosas, tantas...

- dilas todas, todo lo que venga a tu mente ahora.

- vergüenza, tristeza, humillación, una terrible sensación que haber sido pasado a llevar en una manera terrible, como si yo no fuera una persona - Durante las primeras sesiones el doctor le había ido haciendo preguntas que parecían inocentes pero el se daba cuenta que eran maneras de sonsacarle cosas, la prueba de eso era el dibujo que le había hecho hacer una vez que ahora sostenía sobre la carpeta. A medida que habían avanzado las conversaciones se fueron acercando cada vez más al tema en si- Asco, traición

- ¿por qué traición Shinji? Dijiste que fue un desconocido.- El doctor estaba atento, muchos de los casos de abusos eran cometido por parientes, o amigos de la familia, personas cercanas y en los cuales las víctimas depositaban cierta confianza, y personas que tenían suficiente accesos como para influenciar una mente joven e intimidarlos para guardar silencio.

- si

- entonces por que traición, ¿sentiste que traicionabas a alguien?,¿ alguien te traiciono a ti?

-sólo... sentía eso, yo... estaba sólo y pensaba que si no lo hubiera estado quizás... las cosas serian distintas.

- no creo que lo que te diré te consuele, sólo que dejes de pensar en mundos donde nada de eso sucedió. Probablemente te hubieran estado esperando en casa, probablemente como un joven entrando en la pubertad que eras no hubieras querido que te anduvieran trayendo, hubieras estado ahí mismo aquel día.

-no no, no entiende a lo que me refiero- se hecho hacia atrás en sillón- paso, no puedo borrarlo...ni olvidarlo, no negare que pienso en hubieras...seguido, pero no relacionado con eso, si no en lo que vino después

- ¿Te sentiste traicionado por que no hubo nadie para apoyarte?

-...si

- pero tu no confiaste en nadie

- no había nadie en quien confiar

- ¿nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?

- Lo supieron en el hospital, y los policías que tomaron la denuncia

- pudiste decirle a tu padre

-¡ ja!- dejo salir con sorna

- creo que tienes mucha ira hacia tu padre, que lo culpas por lo que te paso

- él no tuvo nada que ver, estaba muy lejos ocupado en su trabajo- no pudo ocultar el rencor que se reflejo en su voz

- te haría bien descargarte

- para eso vengo aquí, no necesito a mi padre

- Shinji estas tomando con total negatividad mi sugerencia, deberías meditarlo, es tu padre y...

- sólo compartimos la sangre nada más, y no se para que lo defiende soy yo el que esta en tratamiento- se estaba poniendo hostil,

- ¿Hay algo sobre tu padre que no me hayas dicho?

- …... - se llevo la mano a la frente- cuando...cuando la policía me llevo a casa desde el hospital, él estaba ahí...el, él vio que me dejaba un patrulla y asumió que si yo llevaba desaparecido 3 días era por que era un criminal y no por que algo podía haberme sucedido, comenzó a gritar y yo...estaba tan asustado, y...asqueado de mi mismo, no quería que la gente me viera igual y que el me odiara aún más

- ¿su distanciamiento comenzó entonces?

-...no...desde que me dejo con mi tutor

- su trabajo debía ser muy importante,

- cuando se fue llore, y el ni siquiera volteo a mirarme - dijo a modo explicativo, para cualquiera que conociera su padre era obvio lo que pasaba

-me dijiste que tu madre falleció cuando era pequeño, muchos padres no logran asumir un papel tan importante como el que lleva la madre en la vida de un niño, por eso delegan, - ni el doctor sabía que decir a eso, no quería darle ilusiones al paciente para que luego se estrellara contra una pared.

-mi padre no es como los otros, ni siquiera creo que se acerque a como son los otros seres humanos. Meses después...cuando me fui, durante la pelea que le conté- el tipo asintió- lo llamaron, se puso furioso, dijo que yo andaba de matón, que esta etapa de rebeldía mía lo estaba hartando, que me dejara de mis dramas y que le avergonzaba

- por eso te fuiste

- yo... ya no era capaz, quería estar sólo, pero no me dejaban en paz, era evidente que mi padre nunca estaría satisfecho también así que me fui,

- tu no odias a tu padre, lo quieres, te abrumaba decepcionarlo

- no me interesa ya lo que piense de mi, ¡le odio!

* * *

Aún estaba pensando en esa conversación, lo tenía furioso

- ¿Quiero que griten avisando cada vez que lancen el balón para evitar accidentes!- estaba en educación física y estaban comenzando la unidad de basquetball. Tenía que hacer pases de pecho-¡Empiecen!

- ¡va!- El no necesitaba a su padre

- ¡va! - El era alguien independiente, no le rendía cuentas a nadie

- ¡va! - en sólo vivía para satisfacerse a si mismo,

- ¡va! - no tenia que llenarle la expectativas a nadie

- ¡va! - menos a su padre

- ¡auch! - el otro chico se quejo pero el no le prestaba atención, mirando al suelo molesto, se dio cuenta de que su zapato estaba desabrochado- ¡va! ¡Shinji!- un golpe y se fue al suelo

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sostuvo la cabeza

- aaa lo siento amigo- estaba frente a él Ryuga y tras el Touji y Kenosuke que lo miraban con ojos amenazantes

- ..¿donde...

- En la enfermería de la escuela, este idiota te dio con la pelota

- aa...

- en serio lo siento, es que estabas tirando muy fuerte y yo sólo la devolví igual, no creí que te agacharías

- por que eres un descerebrado

- no, tiene razón, estaba tirando fuerte, estaba pensando en otra cosas, lo siento ¿que hora es?

- casi la una

- aa ya perdí casi todo el día- dijo comenzando a incorporarse

- te dejaran irte a casa, ya llamamos a Misato, y tu Ryuga ya te disculpaste así que ahora shu shu- lo comenzaron a echar

- de veras lo siento- dijo despidiéndose.

* * *

Estaba tirado en la cama mirando el techo. No había asistido a la escuela en unos días, tal vez era porque había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar pero sentía que podría hacerlo, podría ir a la ventana y aventarse por ella, sabia que se asomaría y luego no haría nada, no era capaz, pero que tal si de repente tuviera el valor, ¿acabaría con su vida?. A veces cuando estaba muy deprimido tenia estos pensamiento de nuevo, luego dormía un poco, se levantaba al otro día y se sentía mejor, pero en momentos como estos sentía que lo haría. Acabaría con todo.

Se preguntaba si tenia la intensión de suicidarse, porque realmente nunca pensó en ninguna otra manera más que lanzarse de una ventana, un risco, un mirador. Más bien si había pensado en ello, pero no en hacerlo, no como con solo dejarse caer, al vacío. No se veía a si mismo haciendo nada más drástico como cortarse o darse un tiro, no..., pero sin embargo pese a que había decidido hace mucho que no lo haría aun así a veces la idea bailaba en su mente, incluso llego a googlear al respecto sobre casos de gente que se había lanzado desde edificios muy altos, no entendía muy bien el porque, ¿para asustarse a si mismo?¿por morbo?. Había leído un articulo en internet que hablaba sobre como algunos intentos de suicidio, sobre todo en las mujeres era por medio de las pastillas, y lo hacían para ser sorprendidas. De vez en cuando él quería ser sorprendido, que alguien sufriera con él, pero luego lo pensaba y no, no quería que nadie supiera, no soportaría las miradas.

-¡ Shinji! - Azuka abrió su puerta lo hizo saltar levemente en su lugar por la sorpresa- los bobalicones están aquí, preguntan si iras a la escuela hoy- Tenia un chichon en la cabeza, no demasiado se había herido mucho más en el EVA, dos días era suficiente.

- si.. ya me levanto- Azuka lo miro un momento

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- ¿ah? si...gracias- contesto extrañado

- bien...sabes, llego el nuevo piloto- ella cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco sentándose en la cama- al parecer es muy bueno, todos hablan de él- le dijo molesta- pero no ha tenido nunca una batalla real- como tu al principio pensó - es el nuevo así que no podemos dejarnos estar- No sabía en que momento había pasado a formar parte del circulo de Azuka y cuando ella había desarrollado ese concepto de equipo, pero no estaba mal, hasta le hacia gracia, sobre todo cuando trataba de incluir a Rei.- Así que más te vale aparecerte en NERV hoy, sólo espero que el chico no tenga buena puntería, es todo lo que tienes

- gracias- dijo sarcástico

- de nada- dijo como si hubiera dicho algo bueno- vístete rápido

* * *

- ¡ de pie!- dijo la encargada

- Buenos días – saludo el profesor- Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno transferido

- aii no me digas que- escucho el murmullo de Azuka a su lado

- Puede pasar- un chico de cabello claro-

- hola, soy Kaworu Nagisa, mucho gusto- abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre

- puta madre- escuchó maldecir a Azuka . El chico le miro y le sonrío

- puta madre...- dijo el también

* * *

dejen comentarios n.n


End file.
